


The Prince Dethroned

by ShyChangling



Series: Exiled Prince [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Implied nonbinary character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Locus and Felix put up a bit of a show, Other, Public Humiliation, Though neither of them actually want to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: The ride to the Plague camps was tiresome. His kingdom tossing him aside was not enough for the world to punish him with.Felix knew when he got there he'd have to endure something horrible even there. Locus had a job to do as their new leader. Then when its over they can keep their secret relationship.Both are too young to really understand how dangerous a line they are playing. Too young to understand the damage they'll cause eachother.





	The Prince Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an old rp I've been wanting to write down. But I doubt I'll have it in order so here's one drabble for the backstory stuff for it. I don't know if I'll do much more then one shot drabbles but here's one of the scenes that stuck with me strongest.
> 
> Also I'm really proud with how I wrote Locus here. This is one of the few times I've written him by myself.

Locus drags the dethroned prince into his tent. It had been a long ride back to the camps. The band was whispering seeing the hooded rider behind their new and young leader. They crowd the tent. Shadows bouncing off the light reflected on the inside. Felix now understands why they call themselves Plague as he removes the hood.

He spots another hooded figure in the tent with them. He was small and he looked frozen. Locus is quick to speak. "I do not want you to see this, Malus. Leave."

"What.. are you going to do?" the voice is young, soft. Felix also knows why Locus was so easy to accept him as he was. There were others in the group like that.

"Leave!" Locus takes off his eye guard. Malus stiffens his shoulders and runs pushing past the crowd. 

\--

Felix pulls his hair forward. Digging his fingers into the braid. He does not get much time to prepare. But Felix sees himself above it. There's nothing Locus could do that would frighten him. There's nothing Locus could do that would cut him as deep as the past.

Locus pulls forth a knife. He can't speak kindness at this moment. Not even a whisper, not with so many ears to the tent.

His eyes reflect off the knife and Felix feels something drop from his cheeks. Felix feels up at his face, its wet and salty. Felix shuts his eyes tight. Nothing Locus can do will hurt him. This is all to prove Locus has what it takes to be leader. All this is is a show. But Felix is young and frightened.

Locus holds himself much more confident. He moves forward grabbing hold of Felix's hair pulling him close. Locus hesitates. He can hear the murmuring outside. "Its fine to cry here. It'll make this more believable," Locus whispers as silent as he can. To give Felix one thing he can control in this situation. 

But that feels more like an insult. Felix opens his eyes and glares up. "Don't make this worse then it is." Felix grabs onto Locus hand. Don't get too emotional. This is a show. Yet Felix feels like he wants to put up a fight. 

"Don't think about it," Locus says at a normal volume. He can see that fight and he knows that if Felix gets out of hand he will put himself in a worse position.

Locus puts the knife up through the hair. Felix digs his fingers into Locus's arm. "Wait! No!" He loved his hair, his best feature. The only thing he had control over in his life even if also aligned to what his father had wanted. It was still his to control and care for. Like it was filled with memories. And with a harsh painful pull. It was gone.

Felix lets out a loud cry. Locus would give him a moment but neither of them get that luxury. He takes a deep breath and drops the braid to the ground. "This is what happens to those who call upon us but can not repay us." Locus has no experience to this. Jerimiah would do the talking and Locus would simply be forced to watch how it unfolded. He feels sick in his stomach but like every wicked deed he'd done in his eighteen years of life he swallowed the bile and continued. 

He grips and pulls off the necklace Felix wore. Locus scrunches his face. He knows he broke the chain. Was this too much? No he already passed boundaries after taking his hair. But he hears the excited whispering. He is not allowed to leave Felix with anything. He takes a breath and pushes Felix into the dirt. He cups Felix's face only a second before he removes his earrings. 

Felix turns his head and bites into his hand. Locus looks down. "This will end, do not make this last longer then it already is." Felix growls. So of course Locus knows Felix will not let this continue without physical bruising. He had hoped he could avoid that at the very least. He hears a jeering outside. He can't back out. And Felix doesn't want to feel helpless.

There's a punch to the face. Felix gasps out trying to turn over to his side. Locus holds him down. "You are much more trouble then you're worth." Locus could feel that own fight in his words. He tears just the top of the shirt open. He needs to make it look like more a struggle happened then there was. He returns to removes the earrings will little issue this round. He looks down at Felix.

"What can I say. I'm," Felix needs to bark back. He can't be silent in this with only sound of his sobs as protest. "I'm a spoiled brat am I not? You can't tame that."

Locus really wishes Felix wouldn't push that. He speaks quietly. "You need to beg me to keep you, that was the plan."

Felix sneaks out his fairy grin. He spits at him. Locus shuts his eyes. Fine if Felix is getting into the role he'll take it outside. He stands grabbing hold of a collar on his shelf and a gag, sheathing his knife. "If you wish to make this harder on yourself we shall." He just hopes Felix doesn't' regret it getting to this point.

Felix crawls back. He's trembling and he laughs loudly. "You're not putting that on me!" Yes good job. Now you can't even negotiate this without their plan being known. Felix laughs louder but if he doesn't laugh he'll sob and his throat will close.

Locus pushes a foot down on him holding him down on his chest. He closes his eyes gathering his words. Felix digs his nails into his leg. Locus regrets this now. Felix is scared, much too scared and he can't take it easy on him. "We are taking this outside." He pulls his foot back and kicks his side, he simply have to make up for this later. 

Felix curls up on the floor. His eyes dance and his instincts tell him to take the knife and stab him. Locus kneels down and slaps the collar around his neck. He makes his voice soft. "I'm sorry."

Locus shoves the gag in his mouth. He knows Felix hates this most of all, taking away his ability to snap back. But it is for his own good at this point. Felix is terrified and there for won't follow the plan. He needs to take it by the reigns and force it to conclusion. He stands forcing Felix up to his feet with the leash. 

Locus grabs his eye helm placing it over himself. Best to do so no one sees his own worry and fears. He pulls Felix out of the tent. "Move," Locus demands and the crowd make a path. Jeering and whispering. Felix snarls at them and Locus tugs at him forcing him to nearly stumble. Felix grabs hold of the leash tugging at it. 

He brings him out and shoves him to the floor once again. "The prince is a tiresome creature," Locus holds him down on his knees with a hand digging his fingers into the messy uneven cut. "Your family had promised us a great fortune. But we have received nothing in return." The crowd excited draws in a circle to watch. "There was a plan to sell you to your enemy countries." There's shout from the crowd.

Felix glares up at him. He then looks away wincing as the hand digs deeper into his hair.

"But," Locus needs to finish this. "I think I am much more interested on taming this beast."

The crowd grows silent. Locus can see David in the crowd leaving. He bites his lip and ignores that expression he'd seen, so long as its not Malus who had seen this display. He looks to the rest of the crowd. "I will hear no objection. The prince is mine to destroy."

\--

Once the crowd had calmed and left. Locus brings Felix back to their tent and undoes the gag and collar. Felix simply glares and once he's free pounds his fists on him. "You're fucking jackass! Sell me? Sell me!!?" Felix kicks at his leg and he's crying. "What if they wanted that money more then their newbie boss wanting a toy?!"

"I knew what I was doing," Locus grabs Felix by his shoulders forcing him to stand still. "The only person I really need to convince is David no one will dare argue with me."

"Oh and what am I going to do about my hair, huh?" Felix sobs. "You couldn't let me keep that?" He leans into his chest as Locus brings him into an embrace. 

"I'm sorry. But you will be less likely to be recognized with short hair. I knew what I was doing," Locus pulls him over to the bed. 

Felix shoves him away and goes to lay at the end. He didn't want comfort. Not right now he wanted his fury.

"Its always worst the first day here." Locus sets a hand on his shoulder. Felix knocks it away. Locus sits back. He'll let Felix fume. He did something horrific and it was in Felix's right to be angry.

After Felix had rested he will be sure to help Felix even his hair out, something so he doesn't look so broken down and beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching this far. If I missed anything I will gladly tag it.


End file.
